fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Shark FL-3 Laser
The Shark FL-3 Laser is an energy weapon found in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. __TOC__ PDA listing "The 1.7 kW Shark FL-3 Laser employs Neodymium-doped glass amplified by solid-state, heat-capacity technology. The FL-3 cuts easily through armor, making it highly effective against hard targets. The Shark's size does reduce operator mobility, so this should be taken into account before the weapon is deployed." Description The Shark FL-3 is a powerful but rare anti-armour weapon acquired towards the end of the game. While the Shark's power for a single shot is extremely weak, the continuous beam applies this damage so quickly it soon stacks up; in addition, the Shark scythes through armour, dealing spectacular damage to tough enemies; even a Replica Heavy Armor can be killed with around a quarter of a magazine from the Shark. It would be an ideal weapon for fighting Powered Armour Units as it completely ignores their energy shields, but sadly is not available the times Becket has to deal with one on foot. The Shark features a display on top of the reciever with a readout showing the current charge level, shown as a bar incremented in two 50-shot blocks that slowly empty as it fires. Perhaps the most unique feature of the Shark is the targeting system; rather than a crosshair, the weapon constantly projects a low-intensity red laser beam that acts as an aim point. Accuracy is perfect, as it always hits whatever this laser is pointed at, but because the aim point isn't fixed as with other weapons, it can be difficult to actually aim; this is especially true when using aim mode, as then the targeting laser ends up pointing up and to the left of the middle of the screen. The Shark takes a split second to warm up when the fire button is pressed, and then projects a yellow beam down the length of the targeting beam. This will quickly tear regular enemies apart and often cause them to drop their weapons if they aren't killed outright. Ammo use is the Achilles' heel of the Shark; just as it tears through enemies, it also tears through its own ammo reserve, and it's a rare sight in ammo caches. Picking up a Shark to replace another weapon grants the maximum amount of ammunition; however, picking up a Shark when the player already has one grants just 50 cells. It's therefore a good idea to discard an empty Shark as quickly as possible and hope for a fresh one, rather than picking up ammo drops in the normal way. This is an odd quirk of the ammo system that works for all weapons, but particularly well with the Shark. The Shark is carried by exactly three Replica Heavy Armors, and is a deadly weapon in their hands, easily tearing through Becket's armour and health; like other armour-piercing weapons, the Shark deals damage to both bars at the same time. It is first encountered in Interval 11 - Keegan, just after the electrified track section in the subway station is deactivated; one can be found resting on a barrier in the middle of the track, while a Replica Heavy Armour attacks with another. In-game information Laser Manual TROUBLESHOOTING GUIDE FOR SHARK FL-3 LASER WEAPON Symptom: Beam is dim and fails to cut through soft targets. Probable Cause: Low battery power. Solutions: Recharge or replace batteries. Symptom: Beam is split or scattered. Probable Cause: Emitter is dirty. Solutions: Wipe the emitter with a soft, dry cloth. (Note: Be sure to power off the weapon before cleaning!) Symptom: Overheat light is flashing. Probable Cause: Cooling system failure. Solutions: Shut off the device immediately! If the warning light doesn't switch off in 15-30 seconds, seek cover as the weapon may explode. Achievement / Trophy Kill 10 enemies with the Shark to get the Achievement / Trophy "Blinding Truth." The Achievement is worth 15 Gamerscore points. Trivia *The only non-grenade weapon in the game that doesn't state who made it in the PDA menu. *The Shark somewhat resembles a split-open TDI Kris Super V ...with a Lightsabre stuck into the front. *The label on the side of the gun is an industrial laser warning symbol with "CAUTION!" written beside it in English and Spanish, and two Japanese or Chinese characters that most likely mean the same. The rest of the text is illegiable. *A few users here love it enough to post images of it in use on their pages. Category:Weapons, Gear & Vehicles Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Energy Weapons